User talk:HJedi312
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Anna Rozenski page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 16:34, June 2, 2011 claim The claim has been approved so you can make a page for her Anna Rozenski, to do so you can click on that red link and it will start you off, you can view our policies here, you can join chat and ask other users for help also, on just about every page you go to on the right side about half way down is a join chat link. The dance is a role playing event to be held on the 11th of June.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, well you can skip that part for right now, just put all your information out on the page, it's just that I am bloody awful at trying to explain things properly to people, I'm more of a "doer" then a teacher, and I've got like 10 other things going on at the moment, so just start by getting what info you have on her on the page, and I'll work with you on templates in a bit, just can't right now sorry, you could always try jumping in chat and see if there's someone else on that can help. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks I will! Images Unforunately 2 of the images you use for Anna Rozenski were voted that they are too recognisable, especially the one of actress in her x-men outfit, so they have been deleted, if would like to see the voting page you can go here. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hjedi that means you gotta change the picture you use for your chat bubble. Otherwise your in violation of the image policy. Sorry buddy Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 22:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to find something else by tomorrow. hey why dont you ever come on the chat???Skyandbray 16:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Only members of the council can enter the room and/or find it. NewYorkerDean(Pass a note!) 21:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Dream Jason had this dream: The following message took place during a dream:Dear Jason, I am in need of your services. Bring me your father's trident, or you will never see your family again. That is, your mother, your step-father, your sister, and your brother. -Your worst nightmare Joining Your Quest Can my character, Draco, join your quest? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but no. I need a child of Palaemon. Responding for bach...yes you are allowed to put the pic[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay thank you! ~HJedi312 13:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) no problem[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) pic Sure, I don't see a problem with it, then again I have a picture of myself and dog on my user page, sooooo not really a big deal to me.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Hannah! It's me, Jessica! You told me about this site, so I created an account! Cool, right? I know, it's awesome... Hi! that is cool. :) HJedi312 02:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) quest I noticed on the dream quest page you "in character" stated it was being pulled, is this official? I just need to know so I can take it off the active quests list.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's official. The whole process was taking way too long, so I just quit it and sent Jason off on his own without a prophecy. If it had been a real situation where his family was in danger, he would have been gone weeks ago, so I was just tired of waiting. HJedi312 00:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) hey, can rosalie sends IM to jason or vice versa? Queen.Bee 08:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. He should be coming back soon anyway. HJedi312 13:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Jason/Rose let's make a really romantic date at the Nearby Town/Restaurant 'La Lumiere'! Btw, Jason's sweet to tell the questors to keep an eye on Rose. Queen.Bee(talk to me) 17:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay sounds good! Sorry I haven't been on the last couple days, I had a lock-in at church and then a sleepover the next day, and I'm really zonked out right now... but yeah, a date for them sounds good, so I'll see if I can get Jason to ask her. HJedi312 21:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Quest on the Retrieving The Godly Bows Quest we had to replace najid with someone else because our moderator said she couldnt find you to get you an objective and if we didnt start soon they were gonna pull the quest.. sorrySkyandbray 16:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Darn. :( Why didn't she just IM me on my talk page? HJedi312 19:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) About your objective, you are to try and earn respect for Najid and remember to come on line often to keep the quest going. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz''']] (Here I Am!) 21:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * happy* Yay, thank you! I will, I promise! HJedi312 16:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You should check on Jason's page sometimes. And I'll be going till Tuesday, Idk if I can get access to internet. So, you could play Rosalie for Zoey's wedding. Just {{Rosalie|02:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC)|like usual, okay? Oh, and can you tell Sky that I'm going? For the quest, I mean. Thanks! Queen.Bee(talk to me) 02:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no prob. DaughterofArtemis also gave me permission to do Alex, so I think I'll be able to do the whole ceremony by myself now... wow that's sad. I can have a whole wedding all by myself. Anyway, I'll definetely let Sky know. No prob! HJedi312 16:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) pretty much the only small detail you guys are missing is that after we fight the nemen lion and the cyclops we will have to fight an empousa leading two dracena but before we kill the emposa she panicks and kidnaps queens character so we will have to finish the quest with out her. so when we have to fight the empousa dont kill itSkyandbray 16:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I won't. HJedi312 16:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) marriage You do realise that if the characters are married they can't exactly stay at camp, camp isn't really set up for married couples.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but they're gonna live in the nearby town and just be visiting camp. I've been planning this for at least a month now. HJedi312 16:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ummm Ok, well I'm fine with you putting a template on their page saying they live in town, but I just don't see how they'll be actively rp'd characters anymore, they can't participate in quests, ctf, etc anymore, they can't just come and go in camp as they please, and the town pages are for activities, what are they going to be on restaurant pages and park pages all the time, don't think so.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I know they can't do quests but they CAN still interact with the characters in camp, come to camp sometimes, do things in the town, etc. HJedi312 22:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey question i was wondering if i could make a character that was a son of artimis and your characters full blood little brother like after your character left artimis thought her dad would like a boy better and then she after she made him she relised that he was just mean and didn't want a child and took him to with her to her kingdom and she trained him Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 04:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that sounds great! You could totally do that. Just remember to make him look semi-like Zoey, and just out of curiosity, how old would he be? HJedi312 12:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Name: Jake Age: 15 Gender: Male God parent: Artemis Mortal parent: Doesn’t know he was never told. Appearance: He has light brown hair and forest green eyes. He is tall and thin. He is very mature for his age and very handsome. He has a tattoo. He always smells like the forest. Personality: He is nice and passionate. He respects women. He has a VERY big problem with authority. And is laid back but on a mission will be very serious. History: When Zoey was 4, Artemis, thought her dad would like a boy better and then after she made Jake. He was alive for a few hours when she decided that he was just mean and didn't want a child. She took him to with her to her kingdom and she trained him. She left Zoey because she would have to be raised like she did to find her true love. He completed many missions and was trained by many gods. When he was 12 he asked his mom for a tattoo but she said no but he said yes. His mom punished him but she knew that it would happen because he was just like her. When he turned 15 she sent him to Camp to help with the fight. Weapons: Hephaestus made a sword that could reflect moonlight and make Jake stronger. Artemis and Apollo made a bow of half sun light and half moon light. It can be summoned at will by any child of Artemis. Powers: He is stronger, faster, and more accurate than normal demigods. He can speak with wolves. He can withstand any temperature. He is an amazing archer. He is stronger at night but even stronger when the moon is out. When the moon is out he has the ability to see every where that the moons natural light is touching within 50 meters but it greatly decreases his power. Pets: He has a pet Great Plains Wolf named Dews. this is what i thought of so far Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 16:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I like it. Just correct some of the grammar and you're good to go! HJedi312 16:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) zoey so what's going on with the married couple? If they aren't going to be role played much anymore as they won't be living at camp, we can make a template for their pages so they can be counted as minor characters, let me know --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think I want them to be minor characters now. I'll still rp as Zoey some, but not as much as I used to, and daughterofartemis doesn't have much time to get on anymore, so she said I could kind of take over her character sometimes if I wanted to, and I think I'll need to sometimes. HJedi312 21:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) k Ok, do you think you could go to the user/character forum and add her to your list?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure... as soon as I figure out what that is... What is that? HJedi312 19:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) apt That's fine to rename the page, and I'm not sure about the apartment building I'll have to confer with the others, for now you'll just have to settle for having the pages say they are living in the nearby town.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I just thought it might be a good idea since you said I needed to change their location, but I really didn't have anywhere to change them to. HJedi312 20:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) daughterofartemis So what's going on with that, doa went inactive, and suddenly you made Alex your character, so is doa gone or what?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, doa is gone. HJedi312 17:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, so I decided to breakup Rose and Jason. I have plans with Flame and you're barely active. I still hope they could be friends, but that's up to you. Queen.Bee(hello!) 07:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine, I guess. I'm sorry I'm not on enough for you, but since I just started high school this year, it's been a lot more time-consuming than I thought it would be. HJedi312 17:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC)